


Sometimes You Just Gotta Ship

by SomberAlbatross



Series: First Gen-Revamp [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Neko Character, Own Character, Shifter character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberAlbatross/pseuds/SomberAlbatross
Summary: I'm gonna post some little drabbles here and there of ships I have in the stories I am writing with my fiancee and our best friend. This is purely just for fun, but if you do read it and want more, give me a comment and I will gladly write more.  Send me some prompts, I will post characters and relationships as they happen.
Relationships: Aileas Aengus/Joey December Rose
Series: First Gen-Revamp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660171





	Sometimes You Just Gotta Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is my character Aileas and my Finacee's character Joey. If you want to know more, I will gladly take hours to talk about them, lol. For real though, I am open to prompts and single story elaborations. Provided I can Provide them.

“Are you wearing my shirt”-Aileas and Joey

An 18 year old Aileas didn’t want to go back to her own apartment, it was cold and lonely, and Joey’s bed was warm. But she did not want to be in her own clothes anymore. They’d never addressed the thing between them, not yet. She didn’t want to think about it, but her connection to the shifter had been buzzing all weekend, even more than usual. Her electricity sparked under her skin when he sat just a little too close and along her neck when he leaned over to whisper something about the movie. It was getting harder to ignore. She eyed the shirt laying on the back of a nearby chair, she knew it was clean, and debated for just a second before getting up and stripping her dress off, carelessly tossing it elsewhere and throwing on the band tee. She didn’t even mind that it showed off her pale crisscrossing scars along her arm. Joey knew them, knew the story, he was safe. She gave an inhale, purring in satisfaction before curling back into the nest she had made. Aileas knew she was getting close to her heat period too, or she wouldn’t have been so bold with the shirt. It wasn’t nearly as bad as an actual cat would have, but it did make her crave affection and safety more. Something Joey gave her freely, which in turn made her want to have his scent on her skin.

“Kitten.” Joey’s voice shook her from the sleep she had fallen back into, bringing her back to consciousness slowly, a gentle stroke along her side making her purr. “Are you wearing my shirt?” He asked, leaning in close to her, smirking as it made her shoot up and blush brightly.

“Puppy! You’re back...” The neko cleared her throat and bit her lip as the blue eyes in front of her held her own. “I...”

“You know, you are making it very hard to be good.” Joey said, leaning in closer and making the girl’s back hit the wall. “Wearing my clothes, all curled up cutely in my fucking bed. Kitten, do you know what you do to me?” The air was charged, and Aileas could feel her electricity spark along her spine when the shifter leaned closer.

“I think I might know.” She said softly, leaning to meet his lips when he kissed her, both letting out a noise of content at the kiss. It wasn’t long before Aileas was in Joey’s lap, nails scratching up his back from around his neck while his hands were gripping her hips and the back of her thigh, pressing her as close as possible.

“You can steal anything you want to wear if that is how you react to me.” Joey said with a little growl when they finally pulled apart. “All the sweatshirts and tees, you look so fucking good, my wolf is flipping out because you’re so fucking hot right now.” Joey kissed her again and Aileas let out a mewl, allowing him to pull her close. 

“So I have permission to wear your clothes then?” Aileas smirked, purring against her best friend’s lips when his hand squeezed on her thigh. She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to go much higher, to touch more, but she liked the weight of his palm on her skin. “And steal them whenever I want, and sleep in them.” the neko brought her nails slowly up Joey’s back, trailing her electricity up his skin as well and into his hair. “And you’ll kiss me like that?” She asked, her lips moving against his own.

“Fuck, god yes I will.” Joey said, kissing her again with a growl and quickly overtaking to press her back into the bed. He was careful not to press too much, to not hold her down. Just loose enough she could push him off, she was powerful in her own right, but the girl let him stay, kiss her more and push their hips together. “I will kiss you in all the ways you deserve to be kissed. Like you’re mine, because if you dress like this, you are.” the shifter ran his hands up her thighs, pausing on her hips and growling more as he looked at the light scars there, indents of claws that had once been used to hold her down. He soothed his thumb over the scars and took in the intake of breath and shiver from the girl under him. Joey stopped, kissing the corner of her mouth and flipping them so he could bring the girl to curl up on his chest, rubbing her back and taking one scarred arm in his other hand to kiss her wrist. 

“Puppy, what are you doing?” He didn’t have to look to see the blush that came with the question seeing as sparks danced along the wrist he held. 

“Another night Kitten, when you’re ready for me.” He said and smirked, when the girl on top of him hit his chest, but she didn’t move.

“Fine.” She said, purring more when he moved his hand up to play with her hair and scratch her ears before they both fell back to sleep.


End file.
